Herói Ou Vilão?
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: - Você nunca foi boa o bastante... "Boa" é pouco para você.


Único Capítulo

Herói ou Vilão?

Narrado por Scorpius Malfoy

Parecia que havia sido ontem que eu entrara em Hogwarts, meu pai sempre me ensinou como deveria me portar diante de todos.

Eu era um orgulho para os meus pais: sonserino; tirava boas notas; não gostava de sangues ruins; era apanhador no time da minha casa; só saí com mulheres de famílias nobres e sangue-puras; resumindo, eu era um exemplo de Malfoy.

Encantava a todas as mulheres com minha beleza, mesmo não sendo, como podemos dizer, simpático. Levava tudo para o sarcasmo e sempre tive o prazer de me colocar acima de todos naquela escola.

Tive minhas ambições, como me tornar alguém com poder; discutia com os amigos dos meus pais; duelava em casa com meus amigos e atacava os inimigos.

Ou seja, levava uma vida típica de um bom sonserino.

Porém, tudo aquilo parecia ridículo quando eu a vi, tão indefesa diante do lago. Meu primeiro instinto foi querer atacá-la, com palavras, inferiorizar aquela garota. Cheguei perto com esse intuito, mas parei a alguns passos atrás dela. Alguma coisa me parou. Eu não consegui seguir adiante com meu plano, era como se ela me acalmasse, como se ela fizesse eu querer ser uma pessoa melhor.

Estava apenas a alguns passos dela. O cabelo caia-lhe até a cintura, brilhando ao Sol, aquela cor ruiva era linda. Mesmo não a olhando, sabia que a testa dela estaria com aquela ruguinha que sempre aparece quando está raciocinando.

- Vai ficar parado atrás de mim, Malfoy? – A voz da Weasley estava carregada de divertimento e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade – Se pretende me atacar, o que eu duvide muito, pois já o teria feito, por favor, escolha outro momento. Não estou com ânimo para brigar.

Não me importei com o fato de ser descoberto, mas uma coisa me deixara intrigado. A Weasley parecia estar com problemas, e eu não conseguia imaginar quais eram.

- E se eu quiser me sentar? É permitido? – Vi a Weasley virando-se com uma expressão curiosa e calculista. Ficou me encarando por um tempo antes de dar de ombros.

- Sente-se Malfoy, mas fique calado.

Obedeci a primeira ordem, porém não ia dar o crédito todo a ela, como se ela mandasse ali... Claro que não, por isso comecei a falar:

- Soube que você foi para casa nesse final de semana, ao invés de ir para Hogsmeade. – Falei encarando-a. Ela bufou antes de responder:

- Eu não mandei você ficar calado?

Ri comigo mesmo. Parecia que eu encontrara a ferida, mesmo sem querer.

- Então... – comecei – Foi bom o final de semana?

A Weasley me encarou séria.

- Quem lhe contou que eu fui para casa?

- Você não responde minha pergunta, e eu tenho que responder a sua? Cadê a justiça nesse mundo?

- Malfoy...

O tom de voz dela venceu a discussão, e eu levantei os braços como sinal de rendimento.

- Ninguém me contou, tecnicamente não! Eu não te vi em Hogsmeade naquele dia e achei estranho.

- Desde quando você repara em mim, Malfoy? – Perguntou a Weasley levantando ligeiramente a sobrancelha.

- Difícil não reparar... nesse seu cabelo. Ele chama uma atenção bem grande – me diverti ao vê-la fechando a cara e vendo as orelhas dela ficarem vermelhas.

- E como você descobriu onde eu fui?

- Alvo Potter fez questão de comentar em alto e bom som nos Três Vassouras.

Percebi que ela crispou os lábios e fechou os punhos.

- Seria possível – comecei sarcástico -, que esse bom humor todo tenha a ver com seu namorado? O Potter?

E ponto para o Malfoy. Parece que acertei o chute. A Weasley se empertigou todinha.

- Ele – começou separando sílaba por sílaba – não é meu namorado.

- Jura? Não foi isso que eu o ouvi dizendo na semana passada.

Outro ponto para o Malfoy. Mais uma vez ela ficou sem fala e vi sua pele embranquecer antes de ficar rubra. Ela parecia possuída de ódio.

- E-l-e o q-u-e? – Perguntou tremendo ao tentar se controlar.

- Ué – fiz minha melhor expressão de santo, mas desde que eu soubera desse possível namoro, odiava ainda mais o Potter -, é isso que ele tem dito. Que vocês estão namorando. Eu sabia que não ia demorar. Ele sempre se arrastou aos seus pés, mas eu não sabia que você gostava de vermes grudentos, você sempre me pareceu ser independente.

- Malfoy, você está brincando com fogo, vai se queimar. Pare de mentir, por favor.

- Mas é sério, Weasley. Ele realmente tem dito isso.

Ela ficou me olhando calada por um tempo. Tem o suficiente para eu poder contar todas as sardas do seu rosto.

Então, ela fez a coisa mais inesperada do mundo, e não! Ela não me beijou! Antes isso! A Weasley, na realidade, pirou e começou a berrar enquanto levantava. Começou a bater com o pé no chão enquanto tinha uma crise de raiva. Eu nunca a havia visto tão descontrolada e achei melhor não interromper. Sempre dizem que é melhor colocar tudo para fora, e aquele era seu momento. Mesmo na estando possivelmente preocupado, não queria atrapalhar, apenas achava que aquilo faria bem para ela. Além disso, eu realmente estava com medo de sobrar para mim. A Weasley tinha uma ótima pontaria.

Depois de alguns minutos de mais histeria, ela parou arfando, toda descabelada e tentando se recuperar. Naquele momento, eu a achei linda.

- Melhor? – Perguntei solidário. Ela me olhou com dúvidas nos olhos.

- Eu não diria melhor, mas com certeza ficarei excelente depois de matar o Potter.

Ela saiu caminhando para o castelo e eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas me levantei e corri até ela e a segurei pelo braço. Ela se virou tamanha a força do meu aperto, porém delicado.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – Ordenou puxando o braço.

- Eu acho melhor não. Não é certo para a sociedade bruxa, nem seguro, soltar uma bruxa com possível dom assassino e com a cabeça em ebulição pronta para explodir.

A Weasley pareceu refletir um pouco, mas depois começou a se debater. "Ok Malfoy, agora é a hora em que você sai de perto da Weasley, você está se envolvendo demais!" Nem liguei para aquela voz na minha cabeça. A segurei pelos dois braços e isso a rebelou mais ainda.

- ME SOLTA MALFOY! ME SOLTA! QUERO MATAR UM! VAI SOBRAR PRA VOCÊ!

Ela se debatia em meus braços e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir.

- Que medo Weasley. Morro de medo de você, estou até tremendo.

- MALFOY! ME SOLTA!

- NÃO! Até você se acalmar.

A puxei para o meu peito e a apertei tentando controlar seus movimentos que eram cada vez mais agressivos. A verdade, era que eu estava gostando daquilo. Era divertido.

Nem reparei quando ela parou de se debater e encostou em meu peito, escondendo o rosto. Só quando ouvi um soluço que percebi que a Weasley não se debatia em fúria, e sim, chorava. Me assustei, mas não a soltei. Por instinto acariciei seu cabelo. Agora, a questão é... desde quando eu tinha aquele instinto? E com a Weasley?

- Calma Weasley – eu sussurrei no ouvido dela -, seu primo é um idiota. Não ligue para ele.

Ela olhou para cima com o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

- Não é só o meu primo. É o meu pai. Ele cisma que eu tenho que namorar o meu primo. Eles querem mandar em mim.

Agora quem estava furioso era eu. Desde quando alguém tinha poder sobre a minha Weasley? Minha? Oh meu Merlin!

- E o que você fez?

- Briguei. Com os dois. Não gosto que mandem em mim. A vida é minha, faço o que quiser dela.

- Pela primeira vez, concordo com você, Weasley. Não deixe esses dois idiotas mandarem em você. Além do mais, o Potter é um retardado, não chega nem de longe aos seus pés.

A Ros... Weasley sorriu timidamente para mim. Não sei o porquê, mas aquilo teve um efeito engraçado no meu estômago.

- E desde quando eu sou boa o bastante para alguém?

Não me importei se o que eu fosse falar a assustasse...

- Você nunca foi boa o bastante... "Boa" é pouco para você.

Sequei as lágrimas do seu rosto com a minha mão. A outra continuava em suas costas.

- Malfoy – ela começou -, eu sempre te achei uma "boa" pessoa – brincou ela e eu ri.

- Boa não! Eu sou perfeito!

A Weasley riu e passou os dois braços pelo meu pescoço. Não me assustei com aquilo, por incrível que pareça aquilo me pareceu o certo a fazer, como se sempre estivéssemos destinados a ficarmos juntos naquele momento. Eu curti, e muito.

- Sonserinos nunca mudam. – Disse ela revirando os olhos de maneira divertida.

- Essa é mais uma das nossas características. Agora... Weasley? A gente pode conversar depois? Eu realmente quero muito te beijar agora.

A Weasley me deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já a tinha visto dar.

- Eu acho que consigo viver com isso.

Não esperei nem mais um segundo. Puxei-a para mim. Selei nossos lábios. Não estava disposto para selinhos ou beijinhos que sempre rolam no início. Eu queria a Weasley naquela hora, eu a queria para sempre. E naquele beijo, sem carinho nem melação, mas ardente, com paixão e profundo, eu transmiti tudo que queria ter dito em todos aqueles anos.

_0ooo0_

_N/a: Espero que tenham gostado. Eu simplesmente amo Rose e Scorpius. *-* Sou louca por esse casal._

_Comentem por favor._

_Beijos._


End file.
